As you wish
by Tzedek
Summary: It's Christmas and Love is in the air? I'm bad at summary just like I'm bad at love stories so you might find this cheesy. but I thought it was one of my good ones! Anyway pairing are: KandaXLenalee and AllenXOC! Enjoy! One Shot!


As you wish

**I do not own D.Gray-Man!**

**I only own the OC.**

* * *

**As you wish**

"Hey! Here's the decorations, make sure they're up for tonight." I said placing the box full of neatly, organized decorations on the table. Kanda, Lavi and Allen looked up from their game of poker. "Here's the plan." I said pulling out a piece of paper I had sketched a design on "I wrote down where everything goes and how long it should take to put it all up." He boys looked at me disbelievingly.

"You are joking right?" Lavi said softly, like he couldn't believe it.

"No. Everyone is working except for you three. So you get to put up the decorations, there's a party tonight. Remember?" I handed the plan to Kanda "You're going to make sure the red head works."

"What about Allen?!" Lavi yelled dropping his cards revealing his hand- The guy was so unlucky.

"Allen is going to help Lenalee with the food and drink preparations."

"How come he-"

"Because I said so."

"You are so bossy." He grumbled.

"I'm not bossy." I said stiffly. "I just have better ideas. Allen go, Lenalee really does need your help."

"Can't we finish-" He began making one of his puppy faces.

"Now!" I said closing my eyes. I heard him getting up and leaving.

"There's no banner." Kanda said. I opened my eyes to see him standing over the box evaluating what was in it and what was drawn on the sketch.

"I'll make one!" Lavi said cheerfully, jumping up from his seat.

"No. I will be making the banner." I grabbed him before he could run off. "You help Kanda put the rest of this stuff up."

"Why are you making the banner?" Lavi frowned.

"Because you'd write the wrong thing." I stated bluntly.

"I would not!" He protested "What's so difficult in writing Merry Christmas?"

"The banners not going to say Merry Christmas." I snapped "It's Allen's Birthday today. I'm making him a banner."

"Oh, right…" Lavi said smiling. I didn't like his smile. "Because you like him."

"I do not!" I protested while cursing my cheeks for turning red.

"Sure you don't." Lavi's smile only got bigger.

"Leave her alone." Kanda growled as I turned even redder.

"Oh, come on, Yu! Don't you have anything to say about it?" He questioned.

"Why would he?" I asked getting angry.

"Come on, he hates Allen! And here's-"

"Start putting them up." Kanda cut him off before I found a hole to hide in. Lavi laughed at the sight of my red face, ruffled my hair and took the offered decorations.

"Don't pay attention to him." Kanda said watching Lavi get to work.

"I don't care about what he says." I scoffed, then I looked at him. "I do care about what you think." Kanda took a deep breath his jaw tightening. "Nii-san." I said, speaking in Japanese. "He's not a bad person. Is it so bad that I like him? Do you really hate him that much? I mean, it's not like he likes me. He probably thinks I'm bossy too." I hung my head.

"Iie." I looked up at my brother. "Go get the banner ready. We'll see what happens." I nodded and left.

* * *

"Hey, Lenalee!" Allen called as he saw the Chinese exorcist up ahead. She turned at the sound of her name, her black hair swinging in it's pig tails.

"Ah! Allen! Wonderfull! I knew sending Yuki would be a good idea." She smiled "Are Kanda and Lavi working?"

"Yes." Allen said scratching the back of his head. "She's amazing isn't she?"

"Like her brother." Lenalee said.

"She's nothing like him! She's nice, sweet and thoughtful! She makes sure the job gets done." Allen blushed. "She's really pretty too."

"Yeah," Lenalee smiled, "She's like Kanda."

"She is a Kanda." Allen pointed out. "But she doesn't act like her brother. She doesn't act like him at all."

"Because you like her?"

"And you like Kanda, so?"

"I do not!" Allen smiled at her blush. "Let's get to work." She said turning.

* * *

"Nii-san!" I called walking into the dinning hall. Kanda turned to look at me. "Here's the banner. You're finishing up, right?" He nodded in silent agreement and took the banner from me.

"Yuki!" Lenalee called. I turned to see her and Allen walking toward Kanda and I. "Do you think you and Allen could continue? I need to help my brother with a few things."

"Not a problem." I told her as they got to us. "What still needs to be done?"

"The drinks." Allen said. "Lenalee said you have a great taste with drinks." I blushed.

"Not really." I mumbled. Kanda glared at Allen.

"What?" Allen said glaring back at Kanda.

"Let's go Allen." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from my brother before they started fighting. "Thanks for helping Nii san!" I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah," Leanalee said turning to Kanda. "You have been a big help. Keeping Lavi working." Kanda kept looking to where Allen and Yuki had disappeared. "Allen likes your sister a lot. He won't do anything to her."

"He won't do anything which pisses me off." Kanda growled. Lenalee sighed and turned to leave. "Wait." Kanda grabbed her arm, stopping her. He flashed the banner in front of her. "Can you put this up?"

"Sure, where?"

"On those two rings." Kanda said pointing over his head.

Lenalee activated her innocence and hung it up.

"All done Yu!" Lavi called cheerfully walking up to Kanda as Lenalee landed next to him. "I'm going to get a nap!" Lavi said beginning to walk out of the hall. "By the way," he said turning. A smile on his face. "You're standing under mistletoe." He pointed above them.

"Yuki." Kanda said under his breath. Lenalee blushed.

"Well?" Lavi asked, hands placed behind his head. "What are you waiting for?"

"You don't have to-" Lenalle was cut off as Kanda's lips came down over hers. She melted into the kiss, running her fingers through the silky hair. He wrapped his arms around her. Lavi whistled. They pulled away.

"Looks like I need to talk to Komui about a personal matter." Kanda said looking at Lenalee. She smiled blushing.

"Mind if I join the conversation?" She asked shyly.

Kanda smirked.

* * *

"Sorry about that." I told Allen as we left the dinning hall. "I really don't know why he doesn't like you."

"He's just a jerk." That made me mad.

"He is not!" I glared at him. "He's the best brother a person could ask for! He's thoughtful and kind! He just doesn't like showing it!"

"Sorry." Allen apologized, blushing.

"You're forgiven." I smiled at him. "So where are the drinks?"

"This way." Allen said quietly, taking my hand and pulling me down the hallway. We stepped into a room with a long table and drinks all along it. I dropped Allen's hand and picked up the list of drinks that was on the end of the table. I read through it once.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked Allen.

"Yeah." He handed me one. I began erasing the names of drinks that I knew would not be served. Allen leaned over my shoulder to see the list. I blushed when I saw how close his face was to mine. I straightened up, pushing him back gently with my elbow.

"Sorry," I smiled weakly, "I just need a little space."

"Oh, right, sorry." Allen blushed but stepped closer to me.

I chose to ignore this, and began walking up and down the table muttering to myself and pointing at some bottles. I erased names from the list and put names next to others.

"You what?!" I heard Komui scream "I'll kill you! No one does that to Lenalee!" I started laughing. Allen looked confused. "No! I'm Sorry! Don't kill me!" Komui screamed again.

"I can't believe it!" I laughed. "Way to go Kanda!"

"What?" Allen asked confused.

"I put mistletoe on the banner because I knew Nii-san would ask Lenalee to hang it up. Then she'd land next to him. Lavi would notice and make them kiss." I smiled. "After Nii-san was sure that Lenalee likes him, I knew he'd talk to Komui, and Komui is scared of Nii-san. So Lenalee's his girlfriend."

"Why wouldn't Kanda just ask Lenalee if she liked him?" Allen asked.

"Would you be able to tell the girl you like that you like her and ask her if she likes you?" I asked him, he blushed. "Sometimes you need a little push. I'm good at pushing." I sighed. "I am bossy after all."

"You're not bossy." Allen said sternly. "You're just better at organizing than most people are."

"Thanks Allen." I smiled softly. "Well, I finished the last of the drinks. Lets get it to Jerry so that he knows." Allen nodded and took my hand. He led me down the corridor and to a small room where the most amazing aroma was coming out of. In the room was Jerry cooking.

"Hey Jerry!" Allen said cheerfully. "It smells great!"

Jerry turned, saw us, and smiled.

"Why thank you Allen!" He then turned to me. "What part did you play in the mischief upstairs?" I smiled impishly.

"I just threw the stone down the mountain. Nothing more. The avalanche would have happened sooner or latter." Jerry shook his head.

"They do make a cute couple." He smiled. "I never knew your brother could be so affectionate."

"He's like Komui, really." I laughed waving my hand. "He just doesn't want to appear that way."

"Like… Komui?" Allen said slowly, trying to imagine it.

"Yeah, he'll kill any guy who hurts me." I smiled. "He's pretty picky about what guys I go out with. I had a boyfriend once who got a broken jaw, leg, two rib's and bruises everywhere because of Nii-san."

"Why?" Allen asked horrified.

"I don't know." I answered shrugging. "Nii-san took him out to a talk of one on one and the next thing I knew was that my boyfriend was in the hospital. Nii-san wouldn't let me see him or tell me why he beat him up. Of course afterward I found out that he was seeing three girls at once. So I realized that Nii-san was protecting me."

"He is really scary." Allen said sitting down. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it's probably why I never had a boyfriend afterward."

"You only had one boyfriend?" Allen looked up.

"Yeah, for two days. If you can call him a boyfriend." I said rolling my eyes.

"So you've never been kissed." Jerry said continuing his cooking.

"Nope." I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. "Do you need any help with stuff Jerry?"

"Yeah, tell those scientists to get their asses off their seats, leave their work and come down here to help me get the food and drink to the dinning hall."

"Will do!" I smiled "Come on Allen!"

We left Jerry and walked up to the science department. I saw Kanda and Lenalee walk through the door, he had his arm around her waist.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two love birds." I smiled mischievously. Kanda smirked and motioned for me to come to him. I walked over to him. He let go of Lenalee and hugged me.

"Arigato." He whispered in my hair.

"You deserve her." I answered in Japanese, smiling at him. He smiled at me, then lifted his eyes to look at Allen.

"Oi, moyashi," He said glaring at Allen.

"My name is Allen!" Allen fumed back at him.

"Che." Kanda let go of me and grabbed Allen by the scruff of his neck. "You and I need to talk."

"Come on." Lenalee told me, touching my arm. I jumped and turned to her.

"Yeah, sure, just one second." I entered Komui's office, the scientists were all watching their chief supervisor crying water falls.

"Um…guys…" They turned to me. "Jerry would like your help with setting up the stuff in the hall for the party." They all looked relived and walked out of the office. I walked over to Komui.

"Supervisor?" I said tentatively. He looked up at me. He looked like a puppy who had been kicked. "I know my brother can be…well…he's a lot like you, which is why I know he won't do anything to hurt Lenalee. And if he does, he will accept the punishment from you without complaint." Komui looked at me with big eyes.

"Thank you." He said, his voice quavering. I smiled gently.

"Not a problem. You should really get ready. You only have an hour left till the party." He nodded and I walked out to find Lenalee waiting alone.

"Where did Nii-san and Allen go?" I asked worried.

"Don't know." Lenalee smiled, obviously not knowing the danger. "Thanks for the mistletoe." I smiled.

"Not a problem."

"Good, now it's your turn to get the guy you want." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hallway.

"Wh-what?!" I stuttered. "B-but I d-don't like anyone! Wh-where are you taking me? Wh-what are you planning?" Lenalee smiled.

I didn't like this smile.

* * *

"Wow! You look amazing!" Lenalle squeeked.

"You do too!" I said holding her hands. "I can just see Nii-san's face. You're not going to be able to get his hands off you all night." Lenalee smiled and blushed.

"You look amazing too!"She pulled a strand of my hair and put it back in place. "You're so beautiful. You and your brother. Simply beautiful." I blushed.

"Let's go." I took her hand and went down the hall. "Ah! Did you tell Nii-san to keep Allen out of the hall until the party?"

"Yes." Lenalee smiled "And seeing how it's Kanda, they'll be late."

I smiled. Yup, that was my brother. We entered the hall.

"Wow! Lenalee! Yuki! You girls look amazing!" Lavi was bounding over to us. "I heard about Yu and you getting together from the scientists, but I can't really believe them." Lenalee rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, you should. They know more than you."

"Congratulations." He smiled his smile. I swear, only he has a smile like that.

"You better not be thinking up any tricks to play on them." I turned to him, pointing a finger at his chest. "Because once Kanda and Lenalle are finished killing you. I'll kill you again."

"Despite the change in appearance, there's no change in attitude." Lavi sighed. "I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover."

"Shhh…" Jhonny said, the hall went quiet. "Allen's coming."

"Come on." Lenalee said pulling me to the front, Lavi followed us. I heard a pair of footsteps, and around the corner came Kanda and Allen.

"Happy birthday Allen!" Everyone yelled. Allen looked around and smiled, when his eyes fell on me he turned red.

"Che." Kanda scoffed and pushed Allen forward.

"Kanda." Lenalee said smiling as Kanda came up to her and kissed her. He then turned to Allen and I.

"Well, moyashi?" Kanda barked.

"Nii-san!"

"Don't be mad Yu!"Lavi said cheerily. "Well Allen? The mistletoe is over you two. You gonna kiss her? Or shall I?"

"What?!" I said looking up abruptly. Surely enough, we were under the banner. I growled and glared at Lenalee and Kanda. Kanda just smirked. I started growling. "You're dead Nii-san." I said coldly. Wings started to sprout from my back.

"Lenalee was right." Allen said, making me turn to him. "You are like Kanda."

"I am a Kanda-"

"But I love you anyway." He cut me off and then proceeded to pull me into a kiss. "Would you be my angel?" He whispered when he had pulled back a little to breath, looking into my eyes. I smiled and hid us with my huge snow white wings.

"As you wish."


End file.
